Boys Over Flowers 4
is the fourth collection of Yoko Kamio's manga, Boys Over Flowers. The volume contains chapters eighteen through twenty-four of the series. It was originally published on August 25, 1993 by Shueisha in Japan. Viz Media translated the volume into English and released it on February 18, 2004. Rui Hanazawa follows Shizuka Todo to France with Tsukushi Makino's encouragement. Tsukasa Domyoji asks her out on a date, which leads to them being stuck in an elevator for a night. Everyone at Eitoku Academy starts to believe they are dating, leading to a whole host of problems. Book description Summary At Shizuka Todo's birthday party, the press surround her following her announcement to give up her family name and plans to return to France. Shocked, Tsukushi Makino looks to Rui Hanazawa, who leaves after a few words. She then wanders over to where Tsukasa Domyoji is. The air around them remains tense. She apologizes for the other day, though he refuses to do likewise, saying "It's your fault, anyway!" Tsukushi becomes dizzy and leans on Tsukasa's chest, before throwing up on his suit. The next morning, the news about Shizuka is in the newspapers and the talk of Eitoku Academy. Tsukushi starts to think "I might be able to make him mine" now that Shizuka is leaving.Chapter 18, Boys Over Flowers Rui is not surprised by Shizuka's decision and has calmly accepted it. Tsukushi is concerned but holds back her feelings. Tsukasa later suggests that she got drunk the previous night "because was so happy that Shizuka was going away." Tsukushi rushes off, disgusted that she was "scheming." She finds Shizuka and begs her to stay in Japan.Chapter 19, Boys Over Flowers Shizuka explains to Tsukushi why she wants to go, wishing not to have any regrets. Once Shizuka leaves, Rui confronts Tsukushi about her interfering, declaring "It's none of your business!" She runs away crying. At the airport, Rui fails to come see off Shizuka. When he does show up, Tsukushi yells at him to "Go after her." He then confirms "I'm taking the next flight."Chapter 20, Boys Over Flowers While watching Rui's plane take off, Tsukasa asks Tsukushi on a date. She does not hear him and he refuses to repeat it. The next day, he gives her a time and place. That Sunday, Tsukushi spends several hours shopping with her mother. A little worried, she decides to go see if he is there. She offers to treat him to tea. The two then get stuck in an elevator.Chapter 21, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa comes towards her and she yells at him to stay away, before pummeling him. When he does not fight back, she discovers he has a fever. Tsukushi begins taking care of him. In the morning, they are found by a construction crew. At school, everyone begins acting extremely nice to Tsukushi. She learns that they believe she is dating Tsukasa after a photo of them was posted on the bulletin board.Chapter 22, Boys Over Flowers Neither Tsukushi nor Tsukasa clear up the misunderstanding about them dating. For her part, Tsukushi misses having female friends and hopes to take advantage of the situation for a bit longer. Her classmates later take her dancing at a night club. There Tsukushi is approached by a handsome foreigner, who reminds her of Rui. He asks her "How about slipping out of her with me?"Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers The following morning, Tsukushi wakes up alone in a hotel room. She does not remember anything after taking a drink from the guy. Tsukushi goes to school and decides to hide the events of that morning, fearing that she will be harassed again. Later, Sakurako Sanjo invites Tsukushi to her house after expressing a wish to be friends.Chapter 24, Boys Over Flowers Contents ]] *'Chapter 18': first published in Margaret No.1 in December 1992.Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box Shizuka Todo's decision to forgo her family fortune creates a huge buzz. *'Chapter 19': Tsukushi Makino asks Shizuka to remain in Japan for Rui Hanazawa's sake. The chapter the last one to be published in 1992. *'Chapter 20': Rui decides to pursue his love for Shizuka and follows her to France. It was published on January 5, 1993. *'Chapter 21': the chapter was released in Margaret early February issue. Tsukasa Domyoji asks Tsukushi on a date, but she does not hear him over the sounds of the plane. He refuses to repeat the question. *'Chapter 22': Tsukushi ends up trapped in an elevator overnight with Tsukasa. The chapter was released in Margaret No.6 in 1993. *'Chapter 23': it was published on March 5, 1993. Tsukushi becomes popular now that the whole school believes she is dating Tsukasa. *'Chapter 24': first released in March 1993, the chapter follows Tsukushi after she mysteriously wakes up in an empty hotel room and her attempts to hide it from her classmates. *'Side-columns': Yoko Kamio discusses taping the first ''Hana Yori Dango'' drama CD in detail, her interview with its star Takuya Kimura, having a physical exam, making mistakes in her drawings, and fashion. Editions *'France': the volume was published by Glénat as Hana Yori Dango Tome 4 on January 9, 2004.https://www.amazon.com/Hana-Yori-Dango-4-French/dp/2723442659/ *'South Korea': it was translated into Korean by Seoul Media Group on August 31, 1997.http://www.yes24.com/Product/Goods/65821 (Korean) *'Spain': Planeta DeAgostini released it as No me lo digas con Flores 4 on November 23, 2006. *'Taiwan': Tong Li Comics published the volume as Meteor Garden 4 (流星花園 4) on June 10, 1996.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BookDetail.aspx?Bd=JC50204 (Chinese)https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=2411&page=28 *'Vietnam': Kim Dong re-released the book with a new cover design on August 19, 2019.https://www.nxbkimdong.com.vn/boys-over-flowers-con-nha-giau-tap-4 (Vietnamese) Hana-France4.jpg|France (Glénat) Hana-HK4.jpg|Hong Kong (JD Comics) Hana-Indonesia4.jpg|Indonesia (Elex Media) Hana-Malay4.png|Malaysia (Comics Directory) Hana-Korean4.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) Hana-Spain4.jpg|Spain (Planeta DeAgostini) Hana-Taiwan4.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Hana-Vietnam4.jpg|Vietnam (TVM Comics) Hanadan-Vietnam4.jpg|Vietnam (Kim Dong) Notes *This volume is the first not to feature Tsukushi on the cover, the others are volumes seven, ten, fifteen, twenty-eight, and thirty-one. *The cover illustration was created specifically for this volume, while the one on the back was the cover of Margaret No.23 in November 1992, accompanying chapter sixteen.Hana Yori Dango: Yoko Kamio Illustrations Both were republished in Hana Yori Dango: Yoko Kamio Illustrations. References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-volume-4/product/51 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 4 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1591161126/ Boys Over Flowers, Volume 4 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Vol-4/digital-comic/115825 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 4 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers volumes